Kingdom Hearts Harry Potter AU
by Starlight715
Summary: What would happen if the KH gang were in the Harry Potter universe? Who would they end up with in the end? Read and see the adventures of this group as they attend Hogwarts while making sure each other stay safe. Main Featured Characters: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Namine, and Vanitas
1. Prologue

_**Heyo! Starlight here! I've been wanting to make one of these for a while honestly. It is just really fun in my mind and is just interesting to make completely. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Just be sure to let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks, guys!**_

 _Sora and Riku looked at the train ahead with completely different expressions. Sora's face showed pure excitement and curiosity for this entire experience. Riku's showed determination mostly with a hint of his excitement showing through only a little. The two childhood friends just took care of their bags before boarding the train. They looked from one compartment to the next before they came to one with a red haired girl, a blonde male, a blue haired girl, and another brunette._

 _"_ _Really?" the red haired girl asked in amazement._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm sure you two will love it at Hogwarts." the blue haired girl nodded with a smile._

 _"_ _Hello! I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself immediately with a grin._

 _The red and blue haired girls both looked over at the young Sora with a smile. "Hi. I'm Kairi." the red haired girl introduced herself._

 _"_ _My name's Aqua." the blue haired girl nodded._

 _"_ _I'm Ventus! Call me Ven." the blonde smiled at them._

 _"_ _I'm Terra." the older brunette introduced himself._

 _Sora nodded happily before nudging Riku. Riku wasn't exactly the most talkative. Sora was more of the talker. Riku was more action. "Riku." the silverette looked at the others in the compartment._

 _Sora just smiled before looking at the people again. "So could we join you?" He asked them with a continuous smile._

 _"_ _I think it'd be alright." Kairi looked at the others who nodded in response._

 _"_ _Have a seat." Terra smiled at the two boys._

 _Sora nodded before walking in with Riku. Sora sat on the side with Terra and Ventus while Riku sat across from him with the two girls._

 _"_ _So you two are first years as well?" Aqua asked them, keeping the gentle smile on her face._

 _Sora nodded. "Yeah."_

 _"_ _So are we." Kairi smiled as she gestured to her and Ventus. "Ven's brother Roxas is a first year as well."_

 _"_ _That's awesome." Sora nodded. "What house are you guys hoping for?"_

 _"_ _Don't know." Kairi chuckled._

 _Ventus just grinned. "I'm gonna be a Gryffindor!" He announced, successfully making Kairi and Terra laugh. Ventus didn't really mind what house he got. Just so long as he was in the house he was supposed to be, he'd be completely happy._

 _"_ _Sure you are, Ven." Kairi smiled._

 _"_ _What about you?" Aqua looked at Riku with a smile._

 _Riku thought for a second. "Any house. I think I'd like Slytherin. I've read about the houses, and that one definitely seems like it fits me best."_

 _Aqua nodded. "Well, if you get Slytherin, I'm sure they'd be lucky to have you." She gave him a sweet smile._

 _"_ _And you?" Terra looked at Sora with a warm smile. "Any house that you're hoping for?"_

 _"_ _I think I'd like any house. They all seem great in my opinion. Maybe Gryffindor or Hufflepuff though?" Sora just grinned at Terra._

 _"_ _Well, if you get one of those two, you'd already have a friend there." Terra told him. "Aqua's in Gryffindor, and I'm in Hufflepuff." He nodded and just kept the smile directed at Sora. "If you ever need any help with anything, all you have to do is ask me. I'll do whatever I can. Show you around the castle, help you with any classes you may have trouble with, and I can help you with the teachers, too. I'm sure you'll do great though."_

 _Sora just grinned more and nodded. "Great!" He already made friends! This was going to be great!_

 _Not too much longer and the train stopped. Aqua and Terra walked with the first years that they had met and got off the train with them before the two headed off in another direction while the first years were told to get to the boats._

 _Sora blinked a few times in confusion. Boats? They'd get to ride in boats, too? They followed this teacher that had strange pink hair and actually ended up being a guy which made Kairi giggle._

 _Sora glanced back to see his older brother get off the train before he was pulled along by Riku to some boats. Oh. Those boats. The four just got on one together and just watched as the boat moved itself towards Hogwarts castle. The school they'd be attending._

 _All four, even Riku, couldn't hold back the expression of excitement and awe. This was all really happening. It was seriously happening!_

 _When they had made it to the castle and got off the boats, they followed the pink haired teacher into Hogwarts and up to see another male teacher. This one had jet black hair that didn't seem to be containable, dark brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. He was wearing a red and black robe and held a warm smile towards each of the new first years that were coming up the stairs. "Gather around. Make sure you can hear me." He looked at the pink haired teacher and nodded. "Thank you, Marluxia." He waited until the teacher, Marluxia, walked through the large doors behind him before looking back at the group of first years. "My name is Professor Mickey. I'm head of Gryffindor House. These halls and common rooms shall be your home during school. The house you are placed in shall be like your own family. Any triumph you may have will earn points for your house. Any rule breaking will cost you to lose points from your house. At the end of this year, each house will have had many opportunities to earn points. The house with the most points at that time will be awarded the House Cup."_

 _Sora watched with a smile. This guy sounds pretty nice. The smile definitely helps make him seem nice, but it was just an instinct that this professor seemed awesome._

 _Riku couldn't help but smirk because he sees this as full competition already. He's going to win. Riku definitely loved competitions. Especially since he almost always won._

 _Kairi was getting excited more and more, smiling widely as she nodded along with what Professor Mickey was saying._

 _Yeah, Ventus was just between excitement and hungry. He hadn't eaten anything on the train sadly. He was definitely ready for this though. He was behind excited._

 _"Now, I will come get you once it's time for the Sorting Ceremony. For those of you that do not know, that is when the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head and will determine whether you belong in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Professor Mickey nodded. "I trust you all will behave while I go make sure things are in place." With that, Professor Mickey turned and walked through the large doors, closing them behind him._

 _"This is so exciting!" A girl giggled not far from Sora._

 _"I'm totally going for Gryffindor. It's the best house." Another girl spoke._

 _"There isn't a best house, Selph." A boy this time laughed a bit._

 _"You guys ready?" Sora looked from Riku, to Ventus, to Kairi with a grin._

 _Riku chuckled. "I can tell you are." He ruffled Sora's hair with a smile, making the brunette just laugh._

 _"I'm definitely ready." Kairi nodded._

 _"Same. This is going to be great." Ventus grinned excitedly._

 _The door opened after that. "We're ready for you now." Professor Mickey smiled as he opened the doors wide for the students that then followed him into the Great Hall._

 _Sora and Ventus both looked around in pure amazement as they followed Professor Mickey._

 _Riku and Kairi were both smiling as they walked with Sora and Ventus. The two were definitely excited even if they weren't as easily showing it as Sora and Ventus._

 _Professor Mickey had stopped when they got to the very end of the hall. He walked up the steps and stood by a wooden chair with a stand next to it. On the stand was the legendary Sorting Hat._

 _Sora just stared at the hat. This is it. This is happening._

 _"Now, make sure you all can hear me clearly." Professor Mickey nodded as he grabbed a long parchment, his eyes on the group of first years. "When I call your name, you will come up and sit in the chair. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Then, it will sort you into your houses." He spoke to them once he was sure they could hear. "Yuna Aoki!" He called out._

 _A young and sweet looking girl emerged from the crowd as she made her way up to the chair. She sat down with a small and definitely somewhat nervous smile._

 _Professor Mickey picked up the Sorting Hat and gently placed it on top of Yuna's head. After a few moments had passed, the hat announced its decision. "Hufflepuff!"_

 _A table the first years all guessed was Hufflepuff erupted in cheers. Some stood in order to probably just make it more known that's the table Yuna is to go to._

 _Yuna seemed happy with the decision as she waited until Professor Mickey took the hat off her head. Once he had, she got up and walked happily to the table that had cheered for their new member._

 _A couple of names passed before a young male red head was jolted out of his thoughts. "Lea Fujiwara!" Professor Mickey announced._

 _The redhead that was definitely tall for his age walked up with a smile. He was ready to see what house he was in. Once the hat was placed on his head, he waited patiently and listened to the hat speak to him. He was kinda hoping for Hufflepuff actually. It was the house both his parents were in, so he was hoping to continue that. To his surprise and delight, the hat made its decision. "Hufflepuff!"_

 _Professor Mickey took the hat off the grinning Lea's head before watching the red head go down to the once again loudly cheering Hufflepuff table. He had gone through a few more names before calling out another. "Sora Irino!"_

 _Sora gulped and glanced at Riku as well as his new friends. Riku nodded to tell him to just go. Kairi and Ventus just smiled reassuringly. Sora took a deep breath before going up to the chair and sitting down. He let Professor Mickey place the hat on his head like the others before him. As he tried to listen to the Sorting Hat's mumble to itself, he just continued thinking about how much he had admired hearing about the different houses from his older brother Vanitas. How Gryffindor always seemed like the best house to be in. Being brave always seemed like the person he wanted to be. The person he wanted to become at Hogwarts. That's when he heard the Sorting Hat make its decision. "Gryffindor!" The table Sora assumed to be Gryffindor erupted into a storm of cheers, whoops, and hollers at that._

 _Professor Mickey smiled at that as he took the hat off Sora's head. The young brunette just smiled as he got off the chair and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He sat down and looked down the table before seeing Aqua. The two exchanged a smile and a wave before they looked back to the Sorting Ceremony._

 _After several names more, Riku, Ventus, and Kairi were all getting anxious and excited. They wanted to find out what house they'd end up in. Riku, after seeing Sora go to Gryffindor, wouldn't mind being placed there. However, he did have more of a feeling he was right for Slytherin after all he'd read about it. "Riku Miyano!" Professor Mickey called out._

 _Sora watched carefully as Riku walked up to the chair. He wanted his best friend with him, but he also knew that Riku had wanted to be placed in Slytherin. He was torn._

 _Riku was definitely getting nervous. His mind was all one jumble as he sat down and felt the hat placed upon his head. He didn't even pay attention to the Sorting Hat's mumbles as he thought about what would possibly happen. Yes, he wanted to be with Sora, but he also didn't think he would really do that well in the Gryffindor house. He still thought he'd do well in Slytherin instead. That's when he heard the Sorting Hat call out its judgement. "Slytherin."_

 _Riku blinked a few times as Professor Mickey took the hat off the silverette. Oh- He looked at the clapping and cheering table before getting up and walking to it before sitting down. Okay-_

 _Many more names passed by. Many more cheers from each table that got a new addition to its ranks. "Kairi Uchida!" Professor Mickey called out after what seemed like forever to the young female redhead._

 _Kairi glanced at Ventus, the two sharing one more smile. After that, she quickly went up to the chair and sat down as she thought about the different scenarios._

 _Kairi listened carefully to the hat's whispers and words. She figured they were important. Part of her admittedly did hope for Gryffindor. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to it when she had heard about what it all stood for from Aqua. Aqua made it sound so appealing and amazing to be a Gryffindor which made Kairi want to be one as well. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat's announcement brought Kairi out of her thoughts. She waited for Professor Mickey to take the hat before getting up and going to the loudly cheering Gryffindor table, sitting down with a smile next to Sora._

 _Kairi just smiled at the familiar brunette before turning her attention to the Sorting Ceremony once again. She was somewhat hoping for Ventus to get Gryffindor as well now, so she would have three friends in the same house. She would much rather him be in a house that suits him though._

 _"_ _Roxas Uchiyama!" Professor Mickey called._

 _A young blonde that was identical to Ventus made his way to the chair in front. He sat down and sighed when the hat was placed on his head. Here he goes. He was definitely holding out for Gryffindor honestly. It seemed like the coolest house after all. Who wouldn't want to be in Gryffindor? "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat announced almost immediately._

 _Roxas just grinned as the hat was taken off before getting up and going to the once again cheering Gryffindor table, sitting down._

 _"_ _Ventus Uchiyama!" Professor Mickey called for the other brother._

 _Ventus sighed softly before slowly walking up to the chair. He could do this. Just stay calm. It'd be fine. Completely fine. What house was he supposed to hope for anyway? They all seemed pretty cool. Plus, Gryffindor had Kairi, Aqua, Sora, and his brother. Hufflepuff had Terra. Slytherin had Riku. As long as he doesn't get Ravenclaw, he won't end up by himself. Even if he got Ravenclaw though, he'd probably make some friends anyway. So Ventus sat down and just smiled. Terra had seemed really cool, and it'd be interesting to be in Hufflepuff with him. Ventus grinned more when the hat was placed on him._

 _The Sorting Hat didn't even need a moment to think about it. It was obvious to him where this one belonged. Ventus was easy to read after all. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat announced._

 _Hufflepuff table once again broke into cheers. Terra, who was sitting there with a smile, clapped happily. He was glad that he'd have a new friend in his house this year. This was going to be amazing._

 _Ventus got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table happily. He sat down and immediately introduced himself to the people around him._

 _The Sorting Ceremony went on until the last person was sorted. Someone named Paine Yeo was probably happy on the inside when she was sorted into Slytherin. Especially when they didn't really seem to show too much emotion on the outside._

 _After a speech from the headmaster Yen Sid and eating an amazingly prepared feast, the students had headed off to the dormitories._

 _They were all told to follow the House Prefects as they were all guided to their common rooms that are specific to each house. So that means they'd be separated for the first day, huh? Well, they could all tell this was the start of an amazing hopefully life long friendship that they'd keep with them for the rest of their lives. They could handle anything that comes their way thanks to them meeting each other._

 _ **Well, that was definitely fun to do. Thanks for reading, and I will see you in Chapter One!**_

 _ **You are all beautiful and perfect how you are no matter what anyone says or thinks! Don't forget to love yourself all day everyday!  
Starlight out!**_


	2. Chapter One

_**Heyo! Starlight here! I am so so sorry for the delay! I had schoolwork and insane things to handle, but I am officially good and ready to do this. Hopefully, these will be posted no later than a month apart, but I might get them done before then hopefully. Who knows?**_

 _The first official day of their fourth year together. Not much had really changed with the group. They did get some new people added into their own group though. Ventus introduced them to his twin brother Roxas. Roxas brought in his own friend Lea. Sora introduced them to his older brother Vanitas, who was a year ahead of him, and his little sister Xion, who was now starting her second year at Hogwarts. Kairi introduced them to her younger sister Namine, who was starting her second year as well. Everyone ultimately became pretty great friends with each other and got along for the most part. Riku and Roxas had their rough moments of arguing, but they haven't killed each other just yet. They have all really been there for each other through a lot of things. When people were rude to Kairi simply because she is muggle-born, they were all there to help her through it. When someone was bullying Namine and taking her sketches, they were there to put an end to it easily. All of them have become their own family at Hogwarts and outside of it since they would visit each other during summer. They love and care for each other while making sure the others are protected and happy._

 _Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Sora, Riku, and Kairi almost always hung out with each other actually. They would sit around the courtyard and just joke with each other most of the time. Sora would try to make puns and jokes which only Terra would truly fine funny. Aqua would mainly laugh to help Sora feel better though. Aqua and Kairi had become amazing friends and had girl talk at least once a day in the common room. They mainly talked about different things that happened during the day and just get things out. Sora and Ventus had started having weekly 'Who Could Eat The Most Without Hurting' challenges. They almost never were able to decide a winner. Terra normally was the one that tried to keep them out of trouble though, not wanting his friends to risk getting hurt mainly. There was always something that happened to get someone into trouble though in which the others would come and help._

 _Roxas, Lea, Namine, Xion, and Vanitas hang out a lot on their own as well. Roxas, Lea, and Xion all actually love eating ice cream together while Namine tells them how bad it is for them to eat so much ice cream. Vanitas would try to find cinnamon ice cream though while mainly hanging out with Roxas out of everyone._

 _All of them together made their own family at Hogwarts. Terra, Vanitas, Lea, Roxas, and Riku mainly would watch out for and protect the others. Sora, Ventus, and Aqua would find ways to make people smile. Kairi, Namine, and Xion were always there to help the others get out any thoughts or help them get through any issues they might be dealing with._

 _Currently, Sora was just studying in the Gryffindor common room with Kairi, Aqua, and Roxas. They were going to meet up with the others later, but Aqua was helping the three of them with their studies. Specifically the Charms class since Aqua was definitely the best at it. "That's how you do it?" Kairi asked Aqua curiously._

 _Aqua nodded after she had thought of . "Yeah. Just keep that focus, and you'll be just fine, Kai." She smiled at Kairi, who happily returned it._

 _Unlike Roxas and Sora, Kairi loved learning this stuff. They guessed it was her being muggle-born and a lot more interested in the magic world rather than Sora and Roxas. Sora and Roxas both being from pure blood families did have something to do with them being used to the magic world. It didn't take away from how amazing it was to be in Hogwarts learning magic themselves, but they weren't as intrigued as Kairi was._

 _"_ _Hey, guys!" Yuffie greeted as she walked closer to them. Yuffie was Sora's friend mainly since Sora was practically friends with almost everyone. Almost._

 _"_ _Hey, Yuffie." Sora waved with that familiar grin of his. Kairi and Aqua looked at Yuffie with a smile while Roxas looked at her._

 _"_ _You guys do know the others are waiting outside, right?" Yuffie smiled._

 _"_ _They're out there?" Roxas blinked a few times in confusion. Were the others just waiting outside the common room?_

 _"_ _No, I mean they're outside. You know, outside the castle?" Yuffie laughed a little._

 _Roxas nodded. "Well, any excuse to stop the studying early. I'm gonna go see Vanitas and Lea."_

 _"_ _Yeah, it would be nice to have a break and go see the others." Sora nodded in agreement, looking at Aqua and Kairi with a hopeful smile. He wanted to go see Riku!_

 _Kairi smiled. "Yeah. It'd be fun." She looked at Aqua as she kept the smile. It would definitely be fun to mess with Ventus and Riku._

 _Aqua nodded with a small smile. "Then, let's not keep them waiting too much longer. Thank you, Yuffie."_

 _"_ _No problem." Yuffie waved to the four of them before going up the stairs to the dormitories._

 _Sora got up, pulling Kairi with him happily. "Let's go!" He smiled as he started walking with Kairi, Aqua and Roxas following. "I wonder how long they've been waiting for us." He hummed in thought._

 _"Who knows? Probably just been goofing off while they waited." Roxas chuckled._

 _"Most likely. Especially Ven and Lea." Kairi laughed a bit as they left the common room and began heading down the stairs._

 _Aqua nodded. "I'd have to agree on that. Those two are always getting into some craziness." She smiled though. She didn't mind their crazy tendencies. After all, they all normally ended up in the crazy together. It made things interesting. Several times, they've gotten caught up in helping Lea with pranks. Well, the others would. Most of the girls and sometimes Terra would normally just watch. Kairi normally helped all the time since Ventus would help._

 _Once they made their way outside, they all actually started laughing. Ventus and Lea were trying to wrestle. Lea had sat on Ventus' stomach for a second before the blonde had pushed him off. They literally just continued on this thing. The two were not looking that great since both seemed tired while neither looked ready to give up anytime soon. That was until the two looked over and saw the group. Both of their eyes lit up with excitement. For two different reasons. Both reasons being a person in the group though._

 _"Having fun, guys?" Kairi asked through her small laughs. She found this pretty hilarious honestly. Ventus and Lea wrestling as a whole is funny to her because the two almost never find out who would win before just stopping to take a nap or eat._

 _Ventus and Lea immediately got up and just smiled at the group. "Yeah! Even more now that you guys are here though." Ventus just grinned at them._

 _"So sweet." Kairi chuckled, not able to stop herself from thinking about how Ventus looked kinda cute when he smiled like that._

 _Sora just smiled at them before going over to Riku and attacking him with a hug. "Hey, Ku!" He was definitely glad to see Riku. Now, he could get hugs galore and not have any protests! Well, he could do that with someone like Ventus or especially Terra as well, but Riku was a great hugger even if he didn't know it._

 _Riku looked at Sora with a smile, kinda having expected that. Sora is the hugger after all. It never bothered Riku though. "Hey, Sor."_

 _"What are you doing?" Sora asked curiously, looking at the book Riku had._

 _"I was just reading was all. Don't worry." Riku chuckled as he just closed the book and placed it next to him. "Besides, I doubt I'd get much reading done with you here."_

 _"Why's that?" Sora asked confused as he tilted his head slightly to the side. Was that a bad thing? Reading was kinda boring to Sora most of the time._

 _"Because you'd just distract me." Riku chuckled as he shook his head. He didn't mind Sora coming and distracting him. At least it was almost always an interesting time when Sora was here._

 _Sora gasped. "Would not!" He would never purposely distract Riku! Well, that's not true. He distracts Riku all the time. Still though, he wouldn't do it on purpose. It just happens!_

 _"Mhm." Riku patted the top of Sora's head._

 _Aqua had just walked over to Terra and talked to him about some classes actually. "So study in the Great Hall later?" She smiled at him._

 _Terra nodded. "Definitely. You, me, and Vanitas." He enjoyed studying with his friends honestly. It made it a lot more fun than doing it alone._

 _"Yeah." Aqua smiled more as she nodded. She definitely liked having study sessions with other people. Sure, Vanitas had his jerk moments, but he really was a decent guy under all the layers and walls._

 _"And you can invite Zack." Terra hummed with a warm smile. He already knew about how close Zack and Aqua had become. He was happy for her happiness though. His friends all deserved to be happy._

 _"What?" Aqua blushed lightly at the suddenness of him saying that. Why'd Terra have to say it like that? It's not like Aqua and Zack were dating._

 _"Aww. Who's Zack?" Xion asked with a smile from where she was sitting. Apparently, the mention of someone else grabbed the other's attention because the group was looking at Aqua and Terra curiously._

 _"He's someone in our year." Terra answered, leaving out the part where Aqua has come to Terra talking about Zack for a while in the past year. He wouldn't say much without Aqua's consent. He would joke with her but would never tell personal things like that about her to anyone else. Even their own friend group. It'd just be rude on Terra's part._

 _"That's all he is." Aqua nodded. Despite the fact Zack has made it pretty clear he liked her, Aqua wasn't sure she was even ready to be in a relationship though. She's never really been in a real one. There's been very small crushes, but she normally never acted on any of them._

 _Vanitas looked at Aqua. He already knows about Zack's crush on Aqua. "You sure?" Did Aqua seriously not want to tell the others about that? Really?_

 _Aqua just nodded once again. She didn't know even when or if she would be ready to have her first boyfriend. How does someone even know when they are ready to be in a relationship? "He's just a friend and someone in our year. That's it."_

 _"Alright." Kairi nodded slowly. She was kinda curious but didn't want to push too hard on the topic. She had heard Aqua mention Zack a few times, but Aqua never went into too much detail with it. Normally, she would just mention him and talk about things Zack had done in that day or something._

 _Meanwhile, Riku blinked a few times in confusion as he looked at Aqua. Okay- After a second, he turned his attention back towards Sora with a small sigh. He chuckled lightly at seeing the excited brunette start going on about how chocolate frogs are better than pumpkin pasties. Sora's only argument? The chocolate part of chocolate frogs. Riku figured he had forgotten all about the frog part._

 _"Sor, they're still frogs." Kairi sighed. She found frogs kinda weird. They didn't scare her or gross her out, but the idea of them being covered in chocolate and the fact of Sora is saying it's amazing definitely does seem weird and just plain out crazy._

 _"But it's chocolate. Anything is delicious with chocolate." Sora told her. That's a statement he lives by forever. Fruit, marshmallows, any kind of treat, and so many other perfect foods made even more perfect by adding chocolate!_

 _"Not everything." Roxas snorted. Sora makes it sound like chocolate goes with anything. It seriously doesn't. Ventus has tried before. It ended in a huge mess that Roxas ultimately ended up cleaning._

 _Xion nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Just because it has chocolate doesn't make it amazing."_

 _She didn't see how her brother would actually think just because it has chocolate, it's automatically amazing._

 _"Like what then?" Sora asked them. What could possibly go in chocolate and not be good? Chocolate makes everything better._

 _"How about we put a spider in chocolate and see if you'll eat that?" Lea chuckled. "Since you'll try to talk about how chocolate frogs are the best, let's put spiders in chocolate to see how you do."_

 _"Only if you eat it, too." Sora shook his head. See, one thing about Sora was he did not like spiders one bit. They creeped him out sometimes._

 _Lea just looked at Sora with a small playful smirk. "Nah uh. You're the one that said anything is delicious with chocolate."_

 _Sora huffed. Right. Well, he would rather not eat a spider. He couldn't say that there were things that weren't good even with chocolate either. No way._

 _Riku chuckled and patted Sora's head. "Come on, Sor. You have to admit it." He figured Sora wouldn't admit it regardless of anything they brought up. Sora loved chocolate too much to do that._

 _"_ _Don't know what you're talking about." Sora shook his head. Nope. Not gonna do it. He couldn't betray chocolate. What did the chocolate ever do to them to make them say these things about it? So rude._

 _"_ _Sure, you don't." Riku just looked at Sora with a small smile. Riku just found this pretty funny if he were being honest. Sora was always such a dork._

 _Sora couldn't help but smile a little at Riku. He just shrugged. Sora was just having fun right now. Besides, he would never admit that some things aren't good in chocolate. Chocolate is the best thing in the entire universe after all._

 _Kairi and Ventus were just watching and taking bets on who they think would actually eat anything in chocolate. Kairi thought either Sora or Ventus actually. Ventus was convinced that Lea would be willing to do whatever if someone paid or dared him. "But you would probably eat anything chocolate, Ven." Kairi chuckled._

 _"_ _Point taken. I still think Lea would do it though." Ventus shrugged. He could definitely see Lea doing that. It would be funny to watch him do it, too._

 _"_ _Think Lea would do what?" Roxas asked them, putting the conversation he was having with Vanitas and Lea about classes on hold. Lea looked at Kairi and Ventus with a slightly raised eyebrow. Vanitas was silently wanting to keep talking to Roxas. Why did Roxas have to listen to those two?_

 _"_ _Eat anything in chocolate." Ventus answered with a shrug. He has seen Lea do a lot of crazy things for a dare._

 _"_ _I would not." Lea looked at Ventus. Why would he eat anything in chocolate?_

 _"_ _What if someone paid or dared you?" Ventus asked suspiciously. He had a hard time believing tha Lea would ever say no to a dare or money._

 _When Lea paused and didn't say anything, it definitely answered the question. Kairi and Ventus both laughed a bit. Roxas snorted as he looked at Lea. "Well, I can't turn down a dare!" Lea defended himself._

 _"_ _Sure, Lea." Kairi nodded as she laughed. There are some lines that you shouldn't go over even for a dare. That was something Lea definitely never could grasp._

 _"_ _Well, what if I dared you to do something? What would you do?" Lea asked._

 _"_ _Depends on the dare." Kairi shrugged with a smile. If it was something that made her want to throw up or could hurt someone, she wouldn't do it. Other than that, she would do any dare._

 _Lea just rolled his eyes. This girl was crazy. After a second, he smirked a bit. "So if I were to dare you to kiss someone, would you?"_

 _"_ _Depends on who I'm kissing." Kairi told him, curiosity showing on her face. Did she want to know what Lea was thinking right now?_

 _Lea just thought it all over. Vanitas is a no. Roxas is a straight up hell no. Maybe Sora. No to Terra. No to Aqua. Ventus is a possibly. Riku is a probably not. "I dare you to kiss Sora."_

 _Kairi blinked a few times. Um- "What?" Did Lea just say the name Kairi thinks she just heard._

 _"_ _Yeah. I dare you to kiss Sora. Ten seconds." Lea nodded. That's what he said. Yup. He doubted Kairi would actually do it._

 _Ventus looked at Kairi. She wouldn't actually kiss him, would she? Kairi wouldn't do that. Why did Lea have to say that dare? Lea knew Kairi was too stubborn!_

 _Kairi couldn't resist the dare that time. She wasn't going to deal with Lea teasing her for not doing it. So Kairi got up and went to Sora, not even giving the unsuspecting brunette a warning as she kissed him. She counted in her head before pulling away as soon as she got to ten seconds._

 _Sora was actually wide eyed, shock and surprise clear on his face. He was literally just frozen right now except for blinking and breathing. Even then, he was barely blinking. Did Kairi just- She actually- WHAT?!_

 _"_ _Uh, Kai?" Riku just looked at her with slight surprise. What the- Why did Kairi kiss Sora? That makes no sense._

 _Even Aqua and Terra were looking at Kairi confused, wondering what happened. Aqua was mainly the confused one, looking at Kairi with slightly widened eyes and her head tilted slightly to the side. Terra had a slightly unreadable expression on his face. It was definitely one that none of the others had ever really seen before._

 _Meanwhile, Ventus was just staring at Kairi. She did it. She actually did it. He couldn't believe Kairi seriously just kissed Sora. He blamed Lea completely._

 _Xion and Namine were looking at Kairi in slight confusion. The two glanced at each other before back towards Sora and Kairi. Why did Kairi actually kiss Sora? Namine and Xion heard the dare, but they doubted Kairi would seriously kiss Sora._

 _Roxas was currently trying to not laugh along with Lea. Well, Lea had already failed. The male red head was holding his stomach as he just laughed louder. Neither of them thought Kairi would've actually done it._

 _Vanitas was just watching with a raised eyebrow. He didn't understand why Kairi seriously did the dare. The thing he was mostly confused about was the strange look on Terra's face. Was that jealousy? Protectiveness? What was it?_

 _Kairi shifted a bit under the stares. Alright then.. "Lea dared me." That was her only real defense. After that, Kairi just went to Ventus and stood next to him again. Yup. That just happened. She decided to just ignore everything else as she stayed with Ventus._

 _The group actually disbanded not too long after. There wasn't as much awkwardness all around, but a few of them definitely were still very confused as to why Kairi didn't just say no to the dare. Most of them decided not to question it though, but none of them questioned Kairi about it._

 _Sora had calmed and just walked with Riku, some of the shock and surprise still on Sora's face. Riku and him just decided to walk around the castle until they had to go to classes._

 _Kairi decided to head back to the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor common room to just have some alone time. She was actually questioning why she didn't say no to the dare. Especially after it made everything so weird after._

 _Ventus, Lea, and Roxas ended up heading off to go find something else to do in order to stay occupied until they had to go to their next classes._

 _Xion and Namine just went off to their own classes to get some extra studying and work done. They both wanted to get their minds over the fact their siblings just kissed each other which was weird all in itself._

 _Aqua, Terra, and Vanitas headed to the Great Hall in order to start their studying. "So, Terra, what was that back there?" Vanitas asked him when they entered the Great Hall._

 _"_ _What was what?" Terra looked at Vanitas curiously. Terra had actually calmed as well. He kinda didn't even know what it was exactly either._

 _"_ _That look you had after Kairi kissed Sora." Vanitas clarified as the three went to the Gryffindor table and sat down._

 _Terra thought for a second. He had been wondering what it was he was feeling as well. He couldn't figure it all out though. "Not sure." He shook his head as he looked at Vanitas._

 _Vanitas raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked at Terra. "You don't know what you were feeling before?" He asked, definitely confused. Was Terra still oblivious to things or no?_

 _Aqua was just watching the two and listening. She was mainly wondering if Terra was alright. She hadn't noticed the look Terra had though, having been too confused to notice much else._

 _Terra had just shook his head. "No clue." He really didn't know. He wasn't entirely sure what it was but knew it wasn't the greatest feeling altogether._

 _Zack Fair walked into the Great Hall not long after and smiled widely when he saw Aqua before walking over to the trio. "Hey, Aqua!"_

 _"_ _Zack!" Aqua looked at Zack and just smiled at him. Zack did look kinda cute especially when he smiled-wait, what? Nope. Totally didn't just have that thought. Just pretend it never happened._

 _Zack sat next to Aqua since she had an empty spot next to her. "So what are you guys doing?" He asked the trio._

 _"_ _Well, we are supposed to be studying, but Vanitas is trying to figure out Terra's feelings." Aqua chuckled. Maybe they could do the same for Aqua since she doesn't seem to know when someone is ready for their first boyfriend. How does one know this stuff?_

 _Zack nodded at that and just took in a deep breath. Alright. "Speaking of feelings, I was wondering something." He looked at Aqua with a smile._

 _Aqua looked at Zack and just blinked a few times. Um. Does she want to know where this is going? She kinda has an idea, but she wasn't sure what her answer would even be!_

 _Terra and Vanitas both looked at Aqua and Zack curiously. Oh boy. They both had ideas on where this was going. The two of them already had a guess that Aqua felt the same way though._

 _"_ _Aqua, will you go out with me?" Zack asked Aqua, the smile not one leaving or faltering. He was hopeful that Aqua would say yes._

 _Aqua felt some heat rise to her cheeks at the question from slight embarrassment. "Well, I don't know." She spoke softly. "I have so much work to do and helping Terra and Vanitas."_

 _"_ _No, she doesn't." Vanitas shook his head. "She is completely free." He smirked as he just watched. This was interesting to him. Don't judge him._

 _Terra just looked at Aqua. "Do it. We know you like him." He whispered softly to Aqua with a warm smile._

 _Aqua glanced at Vanitas and Terra before to Zack. Maybe now would be a good time after all? With a nod, she just smiled softly at Zack. "Yes."_

 ** _Alrighty! Now that that's done, I will get to work on the next chapter that I should have done. Thanks for reading! Hope to see you in the next chapter!_**

 ** _You are all beautiful and perfect how you are no matter what anyone says or thinks! Don't forget to love yourself all day everyday!  
Starlight out!_**


End file.
